It is important to protect operators working around laser equipment, e.g., equipment for laser cutting of workpieces, from uncontrolled beam reflection during laser operation. Such reflection, which can occur for example while a part that is being cut by a laser is tipped, could injure the operator if it contacts the operator's body. It is also important, however, that the operator have easy access to parts of the equipment that need to be changed or maintained, for example the cutting head, when the laser is not operating.
In some cases, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,241, the equipment may be enclosed in a stationary cabin-like enclosure that is accessed through sliding doors.